The Pokemon Titians!
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: Rowan sends Ash to find a new region. What happens when the accentaly land on Titian turf? LUV between Ash and Terra! Fake LUV between Dawn and Robin! Starfire sized PAIN! WARNING! This Is in script format! If you are offendend by such turn away now!
1. On a new page

**The Poké-Titians!**

**Hello my fellow fan fictions! Are ya'll ready for this? A-A-ASH AND TERRA LUV! TER-ER-ER-ER-ERA AND A-A-ASH! EN-EN-EN-EN-EN-JOY-JOY!**

Where: Sandgem town. What's up: Rowan wants to see if there are other regions.

**Professor Rowan:** Good luck on your adventure! Hope you find what you're really looking for!

**Ash:** Us to! Thanks for all your help! Bye! (They get on ship)

**Brock:** I wonder if there really are other regions.

**Dawn:** Me too! I hope we find some great contest! How 'bout you Piplup?

**Piplup:** PIP-I-LUP!

**Ash:** I hope we find some great trainers!

**Pikachu:** PIK-A-A-A!

**Brock:** I hope we find some great GIRLS!

**Croagunk:** COG-COG-COG-COG-COG!

**Me: two hours later…**

**Captain:** We may be about an hour off course! I'm so sorry I dragged to the middle of nowhere!

**Dawn:** Land ho! Giant T tower dead ahead!

**Ash, Brock, and Captain:** We're saved!

**Starfire:** Robin, there is a ship approaching the tower. Should we attack it?

**Robin:** Maybe we should greet them first Star, so if they aren't bad guys we don't hurt someone by accident. Just in case, Titians stand by!

**Me: A the beach…**

**Brock:** Let's start by making a journal about everything we see out here.

**Ash and Dawn:** Right! Hey locals.

**Brock:** Maybe they're here to greet us.

**Robin:** Hi there! I'm Robin.

**Cyborg:** Name's Cyborg.

**Beastboy:** I'm Beastboy.

**Raven:** Hey, I'm Raven.

**Starfire:** Hello, strangers! I am Starfire, you are?

**Ash:** I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Dawn and...(Brock pushes him out of the way)

**Brock:** Hello beautiful, my name is Brock, in turn for showing up on your island without permission, I ask permission to take you on a... (Cyborg and Bestboy jump him)

**Cyborg and Beastboy:** NNNOOOO!!!!!

**Beastboy:** Dude, do you know how long we've been working on getting her and Robin together?!?

**Brock:** Sorry! (Terra comes in on rock)

**Terra:** Hey don't forget about…AH, AH LOOK OUT! (She runs into Ash) Oh I am so sorry!

**Brock:** Hey how did you control that rock? Oh I'm sorry is it a Geodude?

**Terra:** I'm sorry, a Geo…what?

**Dawn:** Don't tell me you don't know what a Geodude is!

**Robin:** None of us do.

**Ash:** WHHAAA!!!!

**Dawn:** THAT'S LIKE POKÉMON 101!

**Beastboy:** What are Pokémon?

**Dawn:** HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN THAT TOWER?!? AND WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CAN OUT?!?!?

**Piplup:** PIP-LUP! PIP-I-UP! PIP-I-LUP!

**Dawn:** You're right Piplup, I shouldn't yell.

**Terra:** WHAT KINDA PENGUIN IS THAT?!?

**Dawn:** Penguin? This is my Piplup. Say hi Piplup.

**Piplup:** PIP-I-LUP! PIP-I-LUP!

**Ash:** And this is my partner Pikachu. Say hello Pikachu!

**Pikachu:** PIK-A-PIK-A-CHU!

**Brock:** And this is my partner Croagunk. Say hi Croagunk!

**Croagunk:** CRO-A-GUNK!

**Robin:** Hey, why don't you stay over and tell us what Pokémon are and stuff?

**Ash:** Sure!

**Teen Titians:** ROBIN!

**Dawn and Brock:** ASH!

**Ash:** What?

**Robin:** What did I say?

**Teen Titians (whisper):** We can't just let some strangers in the Titian Tower! They could be working for Slade!

**Dawn and Brock (whisper):** They could be working for Team Rocket!

**Robin (whisper):** Do you seriously think those nice people would be working for someone as bad as Slade?

**Ash (whisper):** Come on they can't be! They're cool, Team Rocket are just dorks.

**Terra (whisper):** Looks can be deceiving, take me for example.

**Robin (whisper:** I thought of that, maybe if they join the Titians their Pokémon could b of use to us.

**Ash (whisper):** Maybe they can help us with our study

**Titians, Dawn and Brock:** Okay. We're in.

**This chapter is FINISHED! Send questions!**

**Please review!**


	2. an sorry

Hey all of you! The writer of this story (this is her fanfic buddy by the way) happens to be grounded or something like that for the month of march

She and I are both praying to the most awesome God that her punishment or whatever will be lifted and she can write to y'all again, but for now I shall leave you with these notes

She is grounded

She can't answer pm's from people she does not know (sorry to all of you, strict parents)

And "My prayer is not for them alone. I pray also for those who will believe in me through their message" John 17:20

Well she will update when she can!


End file.
